Perfect boyfriend
by Fuyuko-Fullbuster
Summary: ¿Qué es el novio perfecto para Lucy?    One-shot GrayLu  inspiración del videoclip de 'Only learned bad things' del grupo B1A4.   No se me dan bien los summary


- Natsu, ¿quieres salir conmigo? No… eh… Natsu… te quiero… ¿sales conmigo? No… etto… ¡Natsu, sal conmigo! Muy directo… me gustaría salir contigo, etto… ano… Natsu…

- Dime - Natsu acababa de subir a la ventana de Lucy llevado por Happy.

- ¡KYA! ¿¡Qué haces aquí? -gritó la rubia sobresaltada, esperando que no hubiera escuchado su ''monólogo''

- Pasábamos a ver si venías con nosotros al gremio -no entendía el porqué de que Lucy le hubiera gritado así…

- ¡Aye! - hizo el coro Happy.

- Ah, sí, sí voy…

- ¿Qué te pasa hoy, Lucy? -le dijo Gray sentándose a su lado, ella miraba desanimada un vaso de chocolate caliente y de fondo se veía a Juvia con mirada asesina repitiendo en voz baja ''rival en el amor''.

- Me… me voy a declarar a Nat…

- ¿¡NATSU?

- ¡No grites! -le tapó la boca nerviosa- Tss…

- Vale, vale, pero… ¿a Natsu?

- Sí… -dijo avergonzada.

-¿Hoy? ¿Tú?

- ¡Que sí! Pero no sé como hacerlo… -Gray se rió.

- Lo hagas como lo hagas no te imagino saliendo con el cabeza chamuscada ese.

- ¡No te rías! -bufó.

- ¡Gray, exhibicionista! -Natsu se acercó con ganas de pelea.

- Míralo, tu Romeo viene por ahí -le dio un golpecito en la espalda a Lucy- suerte -le dijo medio riendo y yendo a la puerta, hasta salir, apretó los puños y se mordió el labio.

- ¡Oe, tú dónde vas!

- Natsu… -Lucy se puso en pie cogiéndolo de la bufanda e impidiendo que siguiera a Gray.

- Dime Lucy.

- Yo… yo…

- ¿Tú?

- Eh…

- ¿Ah? -parecía que se reía de ella.

- ¿¡QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO? -gritó, todo el gremio se quedó en silencio, mirándolos expectantes,

- Vale -dijo con tono 'pasota'.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, sí, vale.

- Entonces… ¿nos vemos esta noche? ¿A las nueve en el cerezo?

- Está bien -le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, acto seguido salió en dirección a su casa, sonrojada.

- ¡Natsu! ¿Vas a salir con Lucy? No sabes cuanto me alegro, hacéis buena pareja -dijo Lisanna cuando Natsu fue a la barra.

- Sí, supongo…

-Llega tarde… -se repetía Lucy apoyada en el árbol.

- ¡Yo, Lucy! -llegó sonriente.

- Hola…

- ¿Vamos a algún sitio?

- ¿Tomamos algo?

- Vale -él empezó a andar y Lucy le siguió.

* * *

><p>- Lucy, ¿qué tal con Natsu? -Gray se sentó a su lado 'robándole' el vaso que miraba concentrada. Por la puerta entraba Juvia cantando feliz, miró a Lucy de reojo, aunque ya no tenía que preocuparse de que le robara a Gray.<p>

- Ah, hola Gray, ¿qué tal el trabajo? -sonaba desanimada- fuiste con Juvia, ¿no?

- Sí, cuando se lo pides es muy responsable… ¿Qué te pasa?

-Eh, nada

- No has respondido mi pregunta.

- Ah, ¿no? Pues con Natsu… bien, supongo.

- ¿Supones?

- Sí, no es como yo pensé que se portaría, pero no va mal por lo demás…

- Yo Lucy, ¿íbamos a quedar esta tarde, no? Querías que te acompañara a algo…

- Sí, a comprar a las tres…

- Ah, vale, te espero donde siempre…

- Vale…

- Ok, hasta luego… ah, hola Gray -saludó con un gesto al alquimista de hielo y se fue.

- Parece interesado… no es el Natsu de siempre -rió.

- AISH… estamos dos meses ya y ni me ha cogido de la mano, ni un abrazo, ni un detalle… nada.

- Ah, es Natsu, ¿qué esperabas? Jeje…

- Pues esperaba que al menos pareciera que es mi novio, que me quiere o… que no estuviéramos exactamente igual que antes de decírselo, solo que ahora me acompaña a sitios.

- Are, are, dale más tiempo…

* * *

><p>- Natsu, ¿qué tal me queda? - Lucy salía del probador de la tienda a la que Natsu le acompañaba aquella tarde, con un vestido precioso, todos los chicos que habían en la tienda se giraron a mirarla, todos menos el pelirosa que miraba distraído el puesto de comida de enfrente.<p>

- ¿Eh? Ah, bien, bien, muy guapa -dijo sin mirarla. Ella suspiró y volvió a por su ropa.

- ¿Tienes hambre? -le dijo cuando salió- podemos ir luego…

- Vale -le sonrió- ¿quieres ir a algún sitio más? -se giró y vio que Lucy estaba triste.- Algo para el pelo te quedaría bien -dijo cogiéndola de la muñeca y llevándola a otro sitio. Parecía que ahora tenía más interés. Ya en otra tienda, él cogió una diadema roja con una flor en ella y se la puso en el pelo- ¿Ves? Estás muy guapa con esta.

- ¿Sí? -sonrió.

- Claro -Lucy parecía más animada.- ¿Quieres mirar algo más?

- Sí, en una tienda…

- Pues vamos.- Dejó la diadema y salieron a la calle, Lucy iba delante y Natsu la seguía, hasta que llegaron a una tienda bastante grande en la que no paraba de salir gente, hombres y mujeres de varias edades.

- ¡KYA! Natsu, mira, ven -gritó cuando encontró un conjunto de falda y una camisa precioso y además, no muy caro, seguro que le iba a quedar bien- ¿Natsu? -no obtuvo respuesta, empezó a buscarlo con la mirada por toda la tienda, pero no lo vio.

- JAJAJAJA Lucy, mira, ¿me queda bien? JAJA -el pelirosa salio de un probador con unos pantalones, una camisa y un abrigo como los que tenía Gray, se miró al espejo y empezó a hacer caras- ¿Quién soy? JAJA -viendo que Lucy no se reía fue hasta ella- mira, soy el pervertido del cerebro congelado JAJA… ¿te pasa algo, Lucy?

- No… íbamos a ir a comer, ¿no? -suspiró, Natsu asintió y se dirigió a los probadores.

- Anda, Lucy -la llamó Gray desde la puerta- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -miró fijamente la ropa que llevaba en la mano.

- Nada -lo dejó de nuevo en la percha- vamos a comer…

- ¡Ah! El pervertido de verdad -dijo Natsu nada más salir.

- ¿¡Qué has dicho? -parecía que iba a haber pelea.

- Cuando terminéis de pelear, Natsu, te espero fuera -dijo saliendo de la tienda, el pelirosa le lanzó una mirada a Gray de no entender que le pasaba y la siguió. El moreno se quedó allí parado mirando a la puerta y suspiró, de reojo volvió a mirar la ropa que había dejado Lucy, sin duda que le quedaría bien…

- Perdone, señorita…

- Habías pedido esto, ¿no? -dijo Natsu llegando a la mesa con una bandeja, cogió una de las bebidas que había dentro y la echó a un vaso.

- Sí, gracias -fue a coger el vaso que el dragon Slayer había servido, pero este te adelantó, ella se adelantó y ella se quedó parada unos segundos, resignada cogió la otra.

* * *

><p>Tras varias citas más así, Lucy se dio por vencida y citó a Natsu en el gremio. Aquel día caída una fuerte lluvia y no sería de extrañar que se hubiera visto un rayo o dos.<p>

- ¿Querías hablar conmigo, Lucy? -se sentó enfrente de ella.

- Sí…

- Pues dime -le sonrió, ella estaba sería, como aguantando las ganas de llorar.

- Creo que me equivoqué contigo, Natsu, eres muy buen amigo pero, no quería que siguiéramos así, quería que fueras mi novio, por eso te lo pedí… etto… creo que es mejor que no sigamos juntos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- No quiero odiarte, Natsu -una lágrimas resbaló por la mejilla de la maga estelar, ella se levantó y salió de allí corriendo.

- ¡Lucy!

La rubia andaba lentamente por la calle, empapándose hasta tal punto que no se sabía qué eran lágrimas y que lluvia.

- ¿Lucy? ¿Qué haces? Te vas a constipar -escuchó la voz de Gray, pero en la calle no había nadie. Se abrió una puerta y él se asomó- ven anda, que te vas a enfermar. -Salió corriendo y cogiéndola de la mano la llevó dentro, rápidamente la tapó con una manta.- Voy a prepararte un baño… -desapareció por el pasillo. Lucy estaba junto a una mesa mirando con tristeza la manta. No podía aguantar las lágrimas, su llanto se disimulaba con el sonido del agua cayendo en la calle y llenando la bañera.- Lucy, ya es… -dijo Gray volviendo al salón, al ver que aún lloraba, fue a su lado- Oe, Lucy, deja de llorar, por favor -la abrazó- venga, báñate y despéjate un poco -ella asintió y se dirigió al baño.

Sumergida hasta los ojos, miraba triste y pensaba en lo que había pasado.

- Lucy, te dejo fuera toallas y algo de ropa, ¿vale? Voy a poner a lavar la tuya…

- Hmph -no le salían ni las palabras, suspiró.- Gray…

- Dime.

- Asómate, por favor -la puerta se abrió unos centímetros y el chico asomó la cabeza, sonrojado y mirando al suelo- Gracias por todo…

- JÉ -sonrió- no tienes porqué darlas, Lucy.

A la media hora, Lucy volvió al salón, llevando la ropa que había visto en la tienda y que Gray había comprado pensando en regalársela.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esto? -dijo con un hilillo de voz mientras las lágrimas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos, él le contestó con una media sonrisa.

- creí que te quedaría bien -se levantó y la volvió a tapar con una manta- pensaba regalártelo por tu cumpleaños.

- Gra… -empezó a llorar más- gracias Gray…

- No llores más Lucy -una lágrima resbaló por la cara de Gray- que no quiero verte llorar -ella lo abrazó.

- He dejado a Natsu SNIF

- Lo suponía…

- No me ha hecho ni caso, es un niño, ni me consideraba su novia, creo yo.

- Lucy, mírame -le dijo cogiéndola de las manos- no te merecía si no se daba cuenta de lo que tenía delante, ha tenido una oportunidad que todos los hombres quisieran tener, eres una mujer magnífica, guapa, lista, aunque seas rubia… -ella se rió- ¿ves? Sécate las lágrimas ya que estás mucho más guapa cuando sonríes.

- SNIF Gray… gracias, gracias, de veras, siempre estás ahí… A veces pienso que… fue un error pedirle salir…

- Eh, deja de lamentarte ya, él debería ser el que se lamenta…

Lucy se sentó a su lado, agarró su colgante y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, así se quedó dormida en cuestión de minutos, y él, por miedo a despertarla, se quedó así toda la noche.

* * *

><p>- Lucy, tengo que hablar contigo -le pidió al día siguiente Natsu.<p>

- Natsu…

- Lucy, escúchame, lo siento, he sido un tonto, te prometo que cambiaré, aprenderé a ser el novio que te mereces.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no quiero que llores.

- Si no me quieres…

- ¿Eh?

- No hace falta que te esfuerces, Natsu, me ves como tu amiga y es mejor si seguimos así, ¿vale? De otra forma acabaría odiándote -le intentó sonreír.

- Lucy…

- Está bien, está bien, no te preocupes -le puso la mano en el hombro y le dio una palmadita mientras se iba.

* * *

><p>- No hace falta, Gray, de verdad -esa noche Gray le llevaba a cenar, según él ''para que se animaba''. La llevaba de la mano y la rubia iba sonrojada, ''esto es lo que esperaba de Natsu'', pensaba, en ese momento se encendió una bombillita en su interior.<p>

Llegaron al restaurante, el mismo en el que había estado con Natsu unos días antes, bueno, Gray no lo sabía.

- No es nada del otro mundo, ¿verdad? -le dijo echando una bebida a un vaso, después se la tendió a Lucy y él se sirvió la otra. Era justo lo que quería que Natsu fuera.

- Gracias, Gray no tienes porqué hacer todo esto, de veras.

- Tampoco tengo porqué no hacerlo, me apetecía invitarte y no lo tengo prohibido, ¿o sí? -se rió.

Al volver, Gray la acompañó a casa, y ya casi llegando, intentó cogerle la mano, pero solo llegó a rozarla y la guardó en el bolsillo.

-¿ Quieres pasar y hablamos un rato?

- Vale.

- ¿Cuándo me vas a dejar leer tu no vela? -le dijo sentándose en la silla del escritorio, y como era Gray, ya iba sin ropa.

- Sabes que primero a Levy, te lo he dicho mil veces -se sentó en la cama.

- Hai, hai…

- Oy, Gray…

- Dime.

- Creo que me equivoqué de persona, o las confundí.

- ¿Eh?

- Creo que quería que Natsu se portara como tú…

- JÉ, ese y yo no nos parecemos en nada, que quede claro.

- Lo sé, por eso me confundí…

- Para remediarlo… -miró al suelo- ¿me darías una oportunidad?

- …

- ¿¡QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO? -aquella escena le sonaba. Él se levantó y se puso delante de Lucy- no intento aprovecharme de ti ahora que estás mal, quiero que tengas el novio que querías desde un principio.

- Lo sé -le sonrió. Él se sentó a su lado.

- Y no te sientas presionada porque somos amigos…

- Lo sé -le puso la mano en la mejilla, él esbozó una media sonrisa y la besó. ''Él es el novio perfecto''


End file.
